Love has no bounderies
by blaze534master
Summary: What happens when Twilight organizes a fun time with her friends an Luna where she tries to unleash her feeling to the lunar goddess. Will she accept? Or will there be DARK consequences. Anthro fic


My first one shot yay! This will be an anthro fiction.

"In darkness you are never truly alone. But when you are gone, it's the darkness that is alone." Quote from the Phoenix King.

Princess Luna was currently bored out of her mind in another boring nightcourt. The stuck up Canterlot ponies were arguing over how much they should have to pay in terms of taxes, saying that the poor should have to pay more instead of them.

"And how does that make any lick of sense?" Luna asked. She was bombarded with absolutely ridiculous answers such as, 'I worked hard for my inheritance money' and 'I don't want my money to end up in some filthy commoners hands' and so on.

After arguing for fifty more minutes, Luna had had enough and decided that the rich would have their taxes doubled for being greedy pompous fools. Then she promptly forced their grumbling flanks out of there. Before this would have put a dent in her flawless mood, but she didn't have friends to confide in back then. Yes but when Twilight and her friends freed her from Nightmare moons reign, she has felt much happier in almost every activity she does.

Twilight and her friends had also helped her integrate again back into the current pony society. They helped her lose many old habits as well as befriending her. With the last piece of work done, Luna decided to relax in her room now that everything was done for the night. But on the way there, she had another thought that was becoming more and more frequent. She wanted someone to love, she wanted a nice stallion to be with her when she needed him.

Unfortunately life is not easy however and with er being an immortal Alicorn, no normal stallion could be her lover. This saddened her quite a bit, but not enough to ruin her mood. Luna slowly walked to her room to relax away another beautiful night with her favorite past time.

"OOH! The new issue of play pony came in!" she said with glee. Unknown to everyone, Luna had a secret fetish.

"YES! In this one we finally get to see who has the dick in this relationship!" Luna shouted excitedly. Yes Luna had a slight Dick girl fetish, currently she was checking whether Lyra or Bonbon was the one in their relationship who had said appendage.

"I knew it!" she shouted. Bonbon. "I knew she was the one! Ooh! Next issue we get to find out about Vinyl and Octavia!"

"What about Vinyl ad Octavia?" Luna jumped at the voice of her older sister. Celestia stood at her door looking curiously at her younger sibling.

"N-nothing sister!" Luna said quickly hiding the magazine. "What are you doing here? I thought you would still be asleep?" Luna asked.

"Well normally yes but I just couldn't sleep tonight, something has been bugging me"

"Oh? And what would that be?" Luna asked.

"Nothing to worry about, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing"

"Oh I'm fine really, just relaxing with the rest of my time" luna said with a smile.

"Good, well I'm off to bed now, I'll tell a guard to wake me before I need to raise the sun" Celestia said before leaving.

"Goodnight sister!" Luna called. She waited until she was sure she was gone before returning to her magazine. Luna started drooling over some pictures and pretty soon she had sent one hand in between her legs. She had started to finger herself to the erotic pictures in her magazine, after ten minutes and a quarter of the magazine she had finally hit her climax.

"Oooh... that was nice." Luna said with a satisfied smile. If she could not find a stallion then perhaps she could find one that fulfilled her hidden desire. That unfortunately would have to wait. Satisfied for the night, Luna decided it would be time to rest. Pulling off her dress she got back into bed and pulled the covers over her body. she had pleasant dreams that night, filled with her friends and good memories... along with a few more erotic ones.

She was awoken from her fantastical dreams by the annoying yet necessary alarm clock by her bed. But when she awoke, the smile on her face was one that would rival even Pinkie pie's. Why was she so happy today? Today was er day off and she planned on spending it with her friends in ponyville, aside from the short time she would spend talking with her elder sibling.

Noticing a particularly wet spot between er legs, Luna headed straight for the bathroom to freshen up before donning her usual regal attire which consisted of a flowing light blue gown, and a slightly frilly dark blue skirt that went up to her knees. She did not don her crown nor put on her royal slippers, she put on some fashionable yet not royal sapphire heels. With one last check in the mirror she smiled before heading out to join her sister for breakfast. Waving to her two night guards that are usually stationed by her room, she headed down to the kitchen area where she and her sister usually ate on day or nights like these.

"Oh good morning Luna, did you sleep well?" Celestia asked when she saw Luna had entered the kitchen.

"Yes I slept very well thank you, how did you sleep?"

"I slept okay, Though the nightmare I had before stayed with me a bit before I fully went to sleep"

"Nightmare? You usually don't ave those... what was it about?" Luna asked.

"I don't remember it too well right now, but what I do remember is that it had something to do with the moon" Celestia said eating a cupcake.

"Uh huh... and did you perhaps eat a piece of cake before bed?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...maybe?" she said blushing. Luna shook her head but went onto enjoy her breakfast with her sister. They made some small talk before finishing with a hug and a wave. Luna made her way towards the throne room, once there she let the guards know that she was leaving for ponyville. With one last wave, her horn began to glow and in a dark blue flash she was gone from the throne room.

Twilight's library

"Spike! How's it looking down there?" Twilight called.

"I'm almost done!" Spike yelled back. Twilight and Spike were in the closing of their weekly house cleaning. Twilight was finished with the upstairs and her lab while Spike was tasked with the downstairs library and kitchen. Twilight walked down stairs to see her number one assistant and her little brother working hard to finish dusting the old wooden shelves of the library. She smiled, Spike had grown quite a bit over the time that they had both been in ponyville. His wings were starting to come in and he was only an inch or two off from being her height, he was also much more mature but she still slightly missed the childish side of him.

"Hey spike when you're done, come into the kitchen for a treat" Twilight said with a smile.

"Oh, uh yeah sure" Spike said. He was to focused on getting id of all the dust to pay too much attention. Twilight just giggled before entering the kitchen to fix something up for him.

Spike was very busy today, he had woken up early to get a head start on cleaning day. He may not have gotten as much rest as he would have licked, but it payed off. He was almost done with his portion of the cleaning and it was only going to be ten. With one last skilled flick of his wrist, the last of the bookshelves were cleaned off.

"Done!" Spike shouted triumphantly. Just then there was a knock at the front door of the library. Curious as to who it was, Spike went over and opened the door.

"Howdy Spike!" A familiar southern accent greeted Spike when he opened the door. Applejack and Rainbow dash were outside of the library. Applejack had her plaid shirt and signature stetson while Rainbow had her shades and Wonder bolts jacket.

"Hey! What do you two need?" Spike asked.

"Tell yer sister that we're headed over to sugar cube corner to meet with Luna, well that's 'bout it. Take care lil buddy!" AJ said before heading off with Rainbow. Spike waved them off before going into the kitchen to give that information to his sister.

"Twilight!" he shouted.

"Yes?" Twilight was making a gem and spice sandwich for him.

"The girls are headed over to Pinkie's to meet with princess Luna"

"OH! Right! Well here I made this for you for thanks for cleaning up most of the house. Bye I gotta go!" Twilight said before quickly exiting the library. Spike shook his head but licked his lips at the delicious looking sandwich in front of him.

Twilight

I had to run out of my home to be able to make it to Pinkie's place on time. Luna was coming down for her monthly visit to ponyville, I was excited this time because I had something very important to tell her this time. The other girls knew about what I was going to tell her, and that's why we organized this meeting place.

"Hi Twilight!" Pinkie shouted when she saw me. Princess Luna was already there eating her favorite of Pinkie's cupcakes. My heart started to beat faster just from the sight of her.

"Twilight come over here and join us! Pinkie made your favorite!" Luna said smiling at me, my face lite up in a huge smile and I happily went over to the table full of my friends. True to her word Pinkie was holding my favorite cake of all time.

"Red velvet!" I said happily. I sat next to Luna and began eating and talking with my friends. I was very nervous about what was going to come up soon, but it came sooner than expected when Rainbow spoke up.

"Hey princess, Twilight has something she's been wanting to ask you" Rainbow winked my way.

"Really? What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Luna asked turning to me. Dan you Rainbow! I thought in my mind before turning to Luna with a nervous smile.

"I um... wanted... to ask you, if... if you wanted..." I stuttered.

"Yesss?" she asked leaning closer towards me.

"I... wanted to know, if you w-would, go... out... w-with me?" I was never been more nervous in my life. My heart fluttered wildly at the look of surprise on her face. I was dreading and anticipating the answer. It all turned to dread when an odd look on her face came to be, My heart dropped when her face dropped to a frown.

"Oh... well, that is rather unexpected of you. But... I... don't really swing that way. I'm... sorry, we can still be friends though right?" she said with an awkward smile.

"Oh... yeah, sure... I need a little bit of time alone though..." I got up and left the table we were at and headed out.

"T-twilight wait!" I heard Luna shout. I telaported away from Sugercube corner and into my bedroom. I immediately plopped down onto my bed and covered myself with my covers.

Sugercube corner

The remaining members of the Mane six as well as princess Luna were in shock about what to do, Twilight's friends mostly. They were so sure that Luna would have said yes from all the quality time they spent together, they were not expecting her to refuse Twilight's affection.

"Um, what should would we do?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Ah'm not sure, what **do** we do? We can't get mad at Luna and we can't go to Twilight yet, we need to let her calm down a bit" Aj said in a whisper.

"Well we must do something darling" Rarity chimed in.

"I think we should leave them alone, we need to let them cool off by themselves" Rainbow said.

"That's surprising coming from you darling"

"Hey leave her alone, shes cool when she needs to be!" Pinkie said.

"What was that all about?" The girls jumped at Luna's voice.

"Oh.. um, well... you see, Twilight has... had that little crush on you for... some time now, and um... we decided that today was going to be the day she asked you" Fluttershy mumbled.

"What?! I'm not a lesbian, but I don't see why she would like me. We're not that close... were we?" Luna thought.

"Don't ya worry Princess, she just needs a little time to herself" Aj said tipping her stetson.

"Yeah... Twilight just needs a little time to calm down, you know how she reacts" Rainbow said.

"...I suppose so, Tell her when she wants to talk to come to the castle, I think it would be good to cut this meeting rather short" Luna said sadly.

"Your right, we'll see you another time then darling. It was fun while it lasted..." Rarity said while getting up from her seat. Luna nodded before she cast a teleportation spell to get her back home.

Canterlot royal castle

Luna had made it back to her room shocking a few guards that were stationed there.

"Your highness, we were not expecting you to be here so soon" a guard said.

"Oh, something came up in ponyville... is there a chance that I will be able to talk with my sister?"

"Yes she is going to be able to see you in a little while" the other guard said.

"Ok thank you, should I meet her at her room?"

"That would be your best chance princes" thanking the guard, Luna left to wait for her sisters return. It was not long until Celestia had walked into her room mumbling something incoherent and rubbing her head.

"Sister? Is there something wrong?" Luna asked going to tend to her sister.

"Somewhat, but what of you? I thought you were going to spend the day in ponyville, what happened?" Luna bit her lip but motioned for her sister to sit down beside her on her bed.

"Well, first may I ask you a question?" Celestia nodded. Luna took a deep breath before asking her sister a very serious question. "How long have you known that Twilight has had a crush on me?" Celestia's face exploded with red.

"Uh.. I-uhh... h-have no idea w-what you are talking about" she said without looking at Luna.

"Sister, be honest please"

Celestia sighed but conceded. "I've known ever since Nightmare night, she wrote to me saying she had strange feelings towards you"

"That long?" Her sister nodded. "And you never thought to tell me about this before now because...?"

"I thought it would have been better if Twilight had told you herself" she said sheepishly (Or horseishly?).

"Well... I suppose that makes sense, but still, no no it doesn't matter anymore. The point is, I wasn't interested, and I think I may have hurt her because of it" Luna said sadly.

"That is... unfortunate, I will talk to her tomorrow to make sure she has no hard feeling towards you"

"I hope so as well, I feel tired though, I will see you in the morning sister" Luna turned and walked away.

"But, it is morning?" Celestia said confused. "It matters not, now I must figure out what that dream has meant..." she said rubbing her chin. Celestia left to her private study to figure out this very question. Once there she quickly went through and grabbed multiple tomes flipping through them all to try and figure out what had visited her that night. Unbeknownst to her, her shadow was abnormally long in the brightness of her study.

"No that's not it either, what could it be? No not that either... This is too frustrating"

"Now how do you think I felt?"

"Wha-AAHHH!" a shadow passed over Celestia's body. They melted into the shadows leaving nothing behind except for the dull thud of multiple tomes hitting the floor.

*Luna's room*

Luna tossed and turned in her sleep, her dreams were wracked with nightmares about how Twilight was going to react when they next met.

"I hate you! Why did you have to break my heart?!" she screamed.

"Twilight i'm sorry!" Luna cried from the chair she was tied down to. "I don't swing that way that's why I couldn't say yes!" Twilight turned and smacked her across the face.

"LIAR! I know you have a lust for girls with dicks! Just because I don't have one means i'm no good for you huh?!"

"N-no! That's not it! Your a great friend but that's it! Your too young for me and if we did get into a relationship I couldn't bear the thought of watching you grow old and die!" Luna pleaded tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't care! You could have given me a chance! You could have just given me a chance to show you how good I could have been to you! But no! You rejected me with no concern over my f-feelings!" Twilight began to break out in tears too.

"Twilight please!"

"NO! No be quiet you! I don't want to see you ever again! You can rot down here for all I care. Oh and this friendship, IS OVER!" Twilight shouted slamming a door that was not there a second ago.

"TWILIGHT!" Luna screamed as darkness surrounded and engulfed her.

Luna woke with a jolt, she was sweating and breathing heavily. She calmed down once she realized that she was in her bed. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, but then realized that a large weight was out on her bed. Opening her eyes again she was met with a truly shocking sight.

Nightmare moon was above her, but that ,surprisingly, was not what Shi shocked her. The fact that Nightmare moon was completely naked above her with her large black breasts swaying in her face.

"Good morning dear Luna, or goodnight I should say" Nightmare laughed. Luna looked around her room and noticed it was still dark.

"W-what are you doing here?" Luna asked nervously.

"Oh I simply came to visit my favorite person, is that so wrong?" Nightmare said with a smirk. Luna knew that was not all she came here to do, and she was frightened to think of what might happen.

"H-how are you here? I thought you wee destroyed!" Luna said fearfully. Nightmare gave he a cruel and frightening smile.

"I was not destroyed merely separated from your body, but now that I'm back I'll be taking what I was robbed of all those years ago" she said with a wistful voice.

"A-and what would t-that be?" Luna asked trying vainly to back away. Nightmare leaned frighteningly close to Luna's face.

"You" she whispered before ripping the covers from Luna's body, exposing her naked body to Nightmare.

"WH-what are you doing!" Luna shouted frightened. She regretted sleeping naked tonight.

"I had lived in your head with you for over a thousand years! I know everything about you, including this little fetish here" Nightmare said gesturing downwards. Ignoring her better judgment Luna looked down and gasped in awe and fear as to what she saw. Instead of a vagina, a massive cock was there. Nightmare was slowly stroking it's erect length, giving Luna a devious smile.

"N-no!" Luna whimpered.

"You can't escape, it's too late" Luna tried to cast a teleportation spells to escape from her, but found that nothing happened.

"Wh-why can't I?" Luna was cut off with a finger to her lips.

"Sshh... use your mouth for something more useful" Nightmare said pointing the head of her cock at Luna's mouth. Luna could do nothing else but stare at the impressive length, it was longer than a foot and thick as well. Before Luna could react, her mouth opened and her head moved forward against her will.

"MMPH!" she stopped with only the head of Nightmares cock in her mouth.

"I will not force you to suck, but I will shove my dick down your throat if you do not" Nightmare said pushing an inch deeper into Luna's mouth for emphasis. Whimpering Luna complied and slowly started to suck on the large cock she was presented with. Nightmare moaned softly at the feeling of Luna's tongue going around her cock.

"Oooh, keep going baby!" Nightmare moaned pumping in deeper. Luna choked a little. 'Maybe if I can make her cum she'll stop' Luna thought. So with renewed vigor, Luna took half of Nightmares length in her throat. She went faster and faster getting more louder and throatier moans from Nightmare.

"Oh LUNA! I'm going to CUM!" Nightmare shouted shoving her entire cock into Luna's mouth and came. Luna nearly choked on the large amounts of cum that filled her mouth. She was unable to swallow it all so some spurt from her mouth and landed on her face and chest. Nightmare sighed in pleasure, but gave Luna a look that said, 'It's only the beginning'. Luna Whimpered in fear.

"No more... please" Luna pleaded. Nightmare pouted but smiled at her captive.

"Come her Luna" Nightmare said getting up, her erect cock swaying as she got off the bed. Luna, unsure as what to do, stayed in bed. Sighing, Nightmares horn began to glow and Luna was levitated towards her. Both Alicorns soon found themselves looking at a beautiful night sky on Luna's balcony.

"Is it not beautiful Luna?" Nightmare asked. Despite the situation, Luna couldn't help but nod. The serene and calm was replaced with frantic panic when Luna noticed she was being pulled towards Nightmares still erect cock. Trying futilely to escape, Luna let out a loud 'eep!' when the tip of Nightmares cock touched her opening.

"N-no! NO! Please Nightmare no!" Luna sobbed. The larger Alicorn simply smiled at her.

"Luna this is all for you, this night, me about to have sex with you, everything. This night will never end" Nightmare whispered the last part as she slowly slid her length into Luna. Luna began screaming as the massive length slipped in, inch after inch.

"Shh.. shh... shh.. Don't scream, I can make this more pleasurable for you" Nightmare said soothingly. Luna cringed slightly when she felt Nightmares hands spread her legs a bit from her ass. This allowed Nightmare to get her entire length inside of Luna.

"I-it's too big!" Luna cried.

"I'll let you adjust" Nightmare moaned out. True to her word Nightmare waited for Luna to adjust to her size.

"I-i'm okay" Luna said shakily. Nightmare slowly began thrusting into Luna's tight pussy, this time though both were moaning in pleasure. Luna had accepted that this was going to happen, so she decided to try and enjoy herself.

"Luna, i've waited over a thousand years to be with you, you have no idea how alone i've felt with out you!" Nightmare said thrusting faster and harder into Luna's pussy. Luna's walls were contracting and spasming around her cock, every thrust sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. They moaned loudly and Nightmare was getting close to climaxing again.

"Nightmare! Harder! Please fuck me harder!" Luna cried. Nightmare complied, using magic Nightmare bound Luna's arms over her head and lifted her so she could get a better and deeper angle to fuck her. Luna's tongue began to lol out of her mouth with every thrust Nightmare made into her tight folds.

"L-Luna! I'm going to c-cum!" Nightmare moaned loudly.

"C-cum inside me!" Luna shouted. Nightmare made one final thrust, hilting herself balls deep and came inside of her. String after string of cum filled Luna's womb, both moaned loudly as the fluids filled Luna. The second Nightmare finished, Luna's body was wracked with an orgasm, more powerful than one she's had in years. Luna's pussy spasmed and convulsed as her juices soaked Nightmares legs.

Nightmare slowly pulled her cock free from Luna's pussy with a small 'pop' being audible. She sighed in bliss from the feeling, a few spots of cum fell to the floor from Luna's pussy. Luna sighed as well but for an added reason besides pleasure, she thought they were done, but the second she tried to go she felt Nightmare's grip tighten.

"Oh we're not done yet my love" Nightmare said with a smile. Using magic and one arm she held Luna up, with the other she maneuvered her cock into Luna's other entrance.

"P-please tell me you're not going to put it in there" Luna asked fearfully. Nightmare simply smiled and slowly stuffed her cock into Luna's tight asshole. She had to pull Luna down because of how tight she was, even then she was only able to get half of her length inside of Luna. Nightmare enjoyed the tightness immeasurably, the way her walls clenched and contacted around her cock was magical. Luna however was not enjoying this as much as her, Nightmare's cock was too large to fully fit inside, do it caused an amount of pain every thrust she made.

Eventually though, Luna had begun to find pleasure as precum from Nightmare's dick began to slowly lube it, making it easier for it to slide in and out of her asshole.

"Oh Nightmare! It's starting to feel so good!" Luna moaned. Nightmare couldn't agree more, with every thrust the satisfying slap of balls on ass was heard. They both became moaning messes after a while. Very soon both were nearing their limits once again, before she did though Nightmare forced Luna onto her hand and knees on the floor. With this new position behind her, Nightmare was able to get a new angle when fucking Luna deep inside her ass. Nightmare moaned loudly as the feeling of Luna's tight ass squeezed around her cock, her tongue lolled out of her mouth at the intense feelings of pleasure took over her mind.

"J-just a little more baby" Nightmare cooed. She lightly bit down on Luna's ear which caused her to moan out in pleasure.

"N-nightmare i-i'm almost there!" Luna moaned.

"M-me too my love!" With one last heavy thrust, Nightmare shoved her dick in so deep her balls touched Luna's even wetter pussy. Both Alicorns screamed and moaned as powerful orgasms wracked their body. Nightmare's mind exploded in the pure bliss she felt from cumming inside of Luna's ass, likewise Luna was overcome with pleasure from her walls being painted white with semen. Luna came hard splashing Nightmares balls with her juices. Luna had passed out right then and there from the overload on her senses.

Nightmare sighed in bliss, once again Nightmare pulled out and once again the 'pop' was heard. With what remained of her strength Nightmare picked Luna up and made her way to the bed. Once there she set them both down in a spooning position. Finally Nightmare slipped her somehow still erect cock into Luna before whispering.

"Goodnight my love" she whispered before falling asleep.

WHOOOOOO! Thought it was going to be a twiluna huh? Fuck that! Hope you all enjoyed took waaaaaay to long to finish but I hope you all liked it leave a review on how you thought it went, love yah!

KING OUT!


End file.
